vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Twisted Hearts
Kingdom Twisted Hearts or Kinedow Heabis is the original Kingdom Hearts video game series, but better implemented with the Disney properties used. The Heartless are ghost-like, mostly unseen beings who prey on miserable people and amplify their negative emotions till it turns them into the villain they're known as. It's argued that the interference of the Heartless is what caused the main conflict in every Disney movie, making it possible for this Kingdom Hearts to be canon. Heartless can only be hit and defeated with a keyblade, or by characters who're granted the assistance of an official wielder. People with pure intentions cannot be harmed by the weapon. The series argues that all Disney villains used to be fairly acceptable people and even heroes can be enticed by darkness, proving that "the power of light" is difficult to maintain. Sora experiences these struggles as well. The Princesses of Light are special, as they have "indestructible" hearts that cannot be claimed by Heartless, even when these girls act mean-spirited at times. In every world, Sora and the gang experience a personal struggle that allows them to learn more about themselves and each other, giving them natural growth as friends and a team. In addition, they better obey the world order rule and change into unsuspicious people wherever they visit. This means their clothes change, but also their art style and species; especially Donald and Goofy. The characters need to stay in the background of things as well, since they're not allowed to mingle with the main characters and their story too much. This series was first conceived in 2018, but no artwork has been released yet. The worlds and their villains Wonderland Referring to the movie Alice in Wonderland. This world was infiltrated by Heartless years before Sora's adventure began. The creatures were quick to go after Wonderland's queen -despite her not showing any negative personality traits at the time- but this queen of "hearts" was believed to be an important target and they relentlessly messed with her head. Wonderland didn't stop the Heartless, as it is a world of madness and they easily blended in. The queen grew from being playfully silly like her husband to impatient and trigger-happy with every passing year. When Alice and her light appeared, the Heartless realised they had the wrong person and tried to mind-control the insane queen into locking her up for them, but she was out of control and kept demanding her death every few minutes. Their plan fell entirely in the water when Alice got chased around the place, which caused her to wake up and thus escape Wonderland. In this level, the trio recognizes Alice as a Princess of Light and constantly have to chase after her white rabbit-style, while getting held back by Wonderland's weird residents and the Heartless. Eventually they find her running from the card soldiers and they futilely try to keep them away from her. When Alice suddenly disappears, they enter a huge battle with the queen and angered Wonderland folk, who now also seem possessed by the Heartless. Because Wonderland is a dream world, the trio needed some time to realize they were asleep in their gummy ship and had to wake up themselves in order to move onto the next location. Sora wears a white buttoned-up blouse, shiny yellow shoes, red shorts, and blue suspenders. His hair is mostly clean cut, except for the lower back, which is recognisably spiky. His art style is similar to Alice's. Donald and Goofy look like their original selves. ------ Olympus Coliseum Referring to the movie Hercules. Hades is the brother of the revered Zeus and ruler of the Underworld, though would've preferred a more respected job. As he inflicts death and captures souls, he is disliked by gods and mortals. The Heartless managed to mingle with the mythological creatures of the land and penetrate Hades' domain without alarming him. They turned him vengeful and enticed him with the idea to take over Olympus. The news that Zeus' newborn will cause him trouble spawns the plan to end his life, but the loud arrival of an unnamed Keyblade Wielder entering the world alarms a nearby couple and they find baby Hercules before Hades' lackeys could kill him. This couple decided to raise the orphan. Hades was fully informed on how his future will play out, but when he learns of Hercules' survival, he stubbornly keeps sending monsters his way to finish the job. Sora and his team sometimes have to battle the Heartless-infused monsters Hercules is fighting at the same time, though from a different angle, as to not make him or other people see. Sora is dressed in a red armour-like robe, with yellow sandals and a blue cape. His hairdo resembles his regular one, but is more wavy. His art style is similar to Hercules', and many seem to mistake him for him, despite the noticeable differences. Because of this, Sora ends up fighting many battles with mythical monsters and boosting Hercules' reputation. Not getting credit displeases Sora, but Goofy insists it's better to play along and not steal Hercules' spotlight, considering they don't even belong in this world. Donald and Goofy have been transformed into one mythical creature, a griffin. The head looks similar to Donald's and the black body to Goofy's. This griffin also has white wings and is able to fly Sora places. The head has Goofy's teeth and allows for "Donald" to speak audible sentences. Still, it's clear both characters are in this body, as they squabble alot. At the end of the level, the trio has better learned to work together and trust each other. Sora's discontentedness with not getting credit for his hero work is also discussed. ------ Deep Jungle Referring to the movie Tarzan. Clayton is a poacher looking for gorillas to sell to rich trophy collectors. While this already makes him a dubious character, the Heartless' make him go overboard and hire thugs to take care of the human characters. In Deep Jungle, Sora is a young baboon with brown spiky fur. Donald is a grey parrot and Goofy a hippo. As they keep their ability to understand the human language, they're able to help speed up Tarzan's English study and explain Jane's intentions. While they're able to get near him and other jungle animals, Donald advices it's better not to intrude these existing family structures and friendships. The trio present themselves as occasional passerbys and Sora uses the two friends Terk and Tantor by subtly handing out hints on what to do or where to go next in order to help the main characters. Their presence is also tolerated by the human cast, but Sora tends to make Jane nervous, so they don't engage. The trio battles the leopard that killed Tarzan's parents before it shows up to fight Tarzan himself. After the Heartless were driven away from it, Sora was surprised to see the leopard was fine, but also that little changed concerning its demeanour. Donald and Goofy point out that not all evil is the Heartless' doing and the first Heartless had to come from somewhere. After Clayton accidentally hanged himself, they go to check on his body after the area cleared itself and suspected correctly that the Heartless hiding inside are still making use of him. They battle in the vines, until the Heartless are erased and Clayton is allowed to pass away. Sora is disturbed by the power and disrespect the monsters have over the dead. ------ Agrabah Referring to the movie Aladdin. Jafar is a man who's spent most of his life serving people unsuitable for their superior job, including the simple-minded sultan. Bitter about the fact he has little to show for his efforts, the Heartless enter his mind and convince him he has to do everything in his power to replace the sultan and boldly claim the things he thinks to deserve. In Agrabah, Sora has a Middle Eastern look. His skin and hair are dark, eyes green, and he wears puffy red pants, a blue scarf around his waist and shoulders, and a short white coat. His hairdo is still spiky, but tends to fall downwards. His art style is similar to Aladdin's. Donald has been transformed into a white ringneck parrot, while Goofy is a regular black dog. Only Donald is allowed to publicly converse with Sora, using simple terms. Because of this, Sora feels alone and uneasy at times, especially when he gets targeted by the biased royal guards. Upon arrival, they seem unsure on who it is that needs protection or who's the source that attracts the Heartless. The few times they spotted Aladdin, he came across as a cocky thief who likes trouble. When they think to sense darkness at the palace, the feisty Jasmine and claimed-to-be-trusted Jafar grabs their attention, but don't give them enough reason to continue spying on restricted grounds. The next day, they suddenly see Aladdin taking princess Jasmine to his hideout. They think informing the guards is the right thing to do, but realize their mistake upon hearing Jasmine explain herself to the men. They plan to save Aladdin right away, but can't find him in any of the regular prison cells. When Aladdin is asked to enter the Cave of Wonders and is confirmed to be "the diamond in the rough", thus one of this world's lights, the Heartless quickly try to curse the magic cave, though the cave manages to sense this and warns Aladdin that he may not touch any of the other treasures that lies inside. ... ------ Atlantica Referring to the movie The Little Mermaid. Ursula is the rejected queen of Atlantica, living out her days discarded from the community. Because her younger self was more interested in having wild parties, she was deemed unfit to rule and the righteous Triton chased her away. While Ursula accepted her shortcomings enough to keep a distance from everybody and mutter in private, the Heartless take her lingering resentment and amplify it. She spies on Triton's youngest daughter and decides to use her to reclaim the throne. In Atlantica, Sora starts out as a human on the beach, where he and his team decide to have lunch. They're at an area where Ariel feels save to go up, and they happen to meet with her, thinking she's a regular girl swimming in sea. Sora gives her his bread knife and spoon when she shows an interest for them, earning him a scolding from Donald, whereafter they find she's gone. Sora's kindness is a contributing factor to Ariel's idolization of humans. When the trio realizes she's a Princess of light, they plan to go underwater, but by then she already made the switch and is walking around on land. As a human, Sora is dressed in a white blouse, long red trousers, yellow boots and a blue with white blazer. His hair is short. His art style is similar to Ariel's. Donald is a seagull, Goofy a regular dog. Underwater, Sora is given a shark's tail, while Donald is a pale sea robin and Goofy a black seal with a plastic beer can holder stuck around his tail. From the water, they keep Ariel save from Ursula's more serious boycotts, until the Heartless start to distract them in order for Ursula to reach the beach and brainwash prince Eric. The monsters use the characters' inexperience with moving underwater and drag the trio further in. They're not given time to check on Ariel until it's too late and Ursula has the trident. While still fighting Heartless inside of a sunken ship, the giant Ursula eventually spawns a whirlpool, raising this same ship to the surface. When Sora notices Eric has gotten on and is steering it towards her, he embeds the broken bowsprit with his keyblade's magic, which ensures Ursula's defeat upon impact. A cloud of released darkness rises up from the sea, concluding the trio's difficult journey in this world, with the added realization the Heartless possess a level of intelligence they hadn't expected. ------ Halloween Town Referring to the movie The Nightmare Before Christmas. Oogie Boogie long considered himself the scariest creature to haunt children's dreams, until a dead human took that position without effort. This fact irritates him, and the way the townspeople worship Jack Skellington even more. While he has his own domain and devoted followers, the Heartless enter his head and turn him into a caged beast that tries to cure his boredom by playing games and killing anyone who threatens his spooky reputation. In Halloween Town, Sora, Donald and Goofy look like a manifestation of their personal fear. Sora looks like himself, succumbed by darkness, Donald like an anger-induced version of his girlfriend, and Goofy his son, incarcerated. Their new appearance warrants some heavy questions, but Sora's fear is especially unfortunate for someone who is destined to fight against the darkness. Sora is displeased to find out he worries this much about failing his mission, while Jack is gleeful about his scary look and manages to reassure him it's unlikely he'll embrace evil after learning he stood up against Oogie Boogie. Sora has little involvement with the Christmas story arc of the original movie. Oogie Boogie was given the Easter Bunny his minions accidentally abducted earlier and Sora needed to save it first. He then found more holiday icons trapped in his lair. Upon seeing Sora's look, Oogie felt jealous again and instructed his casino contraptions to attack him. When Sora's keyblade falls into a pot of hot liquid prepared for him, he thought to had lost this weapon for good and could only think of inconveniencing Oogie by damaging his sack body while guiding the icons out. Because of this fight, Jack Skellington was later able to pull a forgotten loose thread and end his life for good. The Heartless hiding inside his bugs fell in the same pot Sora's keyblade disappeared in, which embedded it with its properties and erased the Heartless falling in. Donald wonders if the keyblade isn't sturdy enough to survive a hot liquid and asks Sora to try and summon it, which works, and earns him a beating. ------ Monstro Referring to the movie Pinocchio. Pinocchio is, much like Riku, an inherently good person who fell prey to the Heartless. As he is a wooden puppet and still had to grow a heart of his own, it was easy for the Heartless to find him and entice him to do wrong. They also tried to torture him by having him deal with other people they chose to possess, but as Pinocchio was granted life by a good fairy, his "crimes" were fairly mild and he kept an optimistic view. He managed to get through it all thanks to his friend Jiminy and the love of his father. Pinocchio became filled with light and received Sora's protection, forcing the Heartless to give up on him. Sora's personal struggle in this world is saying goodbye to Pleasure Island. After he and Jiminy chased a clueless Pinocchio to this theme park, Donald and Goofy got rudely separated from them, as only children are allowed on this island. Sora was unaware they were held back and made good use of the free rides and candy, while Jiminy was still following Pinocchio. While he didn't go around drinking or breaking property, the curse that punishes wrongdoing still recognizes that Sora was supposed to spend his time on more important things, and turns him into a donkey. He has to spend that part of the level looking for his teammates, till Donald recognizes him and changes him back after a good scolding. In Monstro, Sora wears a white blouse, a small white-blue jacket, a red bow tie, red pants with a yellow stripe, and red suspenders. His art style is similar to Pinocchio's. Donald and Goofy get to stay their normal selves, but are dressed appropriately for the place and time period. ------ Neverland Referring to the movie Peter Pan. When they were still children, Captain Hook and his men were taken by Peter Pan to Neverland, but they went off-track and everyone lost sight of them. They grew older and kept doing their own thing, until targeted by Peter for being too old. Because Hook and his friends had no place to turn back to, they refused to leave and openly disagreed with Neverland's rules. Hook believed Peter was a dictator, thus Hook was quickly seen as the villain by Neverland's residents. One day a fight between him and Peter got out of control, and he lost his hand to a crocodile. At this point, the Heartless were able to find him and increase his obsession with capturing Peter Pan. Hook became more self-absorbed and impatient, changing his relationship with his best friend Smee as well; who became more of a servant than a friend. In the imaginative Neverland, Sora, Donald and Goofy get to stay themselves, but mimic the art style of the characters there. Upon arrival, Sora is greeted by a random fairy who idolizes Peter Pan and wants that same relationship with a child. As she offers the lasting power of flight/gliding, the young Sora is quick to accept, upsetting Donald and Goofy; as this counts as excessive meddling and breaks the world order rule. He promises to tell the fairy he can't stay partners with her after the work is done. She's disappointed, but accepts it after Sora helped Peter. She lets him keep the gift of flight. Trivia *The addition "twisted" is based on the musical of the same name by Team Starkid, which stars Jafar from Aladdin as a mistreated good guy. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Series